Heidi Volturi
by Reina-Cullen
Summary: How Heidi came to be what she is today. This is my first ever fanfic and all points of constructive criticism are welcome


I have only one clear memory from my human life; it is the one from the last day of it. I remember it as though it was only yesterday. I had bed been helping mother, who was 9 months pregnant, around the house. My father, older brother and younger sister had gone into town for supplies. I was never allowed to go. "your place is here" father told me that morning when I asked once again. I had just turned 21 and although I was prettier than my sister was was only 17, I had gotten no suitors. She however had gotten many. Father would hide me when they would come to visit. I believe it now that he did this because of my beauty as it is now my gift in this eternal life.

The day drew on like any other and as dusk began to fall the family was reunited at the dinner table. Talk of the day and town happenings was going on when mother, who been having pains off and on all day, suddenly screamed. The next few hours are a blur of towels, blankets and hot water. The end results of all the madness were my new siblings, Twins! A miracle! Two LIVE babies and Mother had survived it all. I had only just gotten the OK from Father to go see them when a knock was heard on the front door.

My older brother answered it as Father looked from the door, to me, to the room where my Mother and 2 new sibling were and finally back to the door. A short conversation was held at the door between my brother and the visitor before my brother stepped aside and 2 men stepped in. Both were wearing long black cloaks, with hoods raised. Upon fully entering lowering their hoods I noticed their eyes first: Crimson Red. The first one to step in had jet black shoulder length hair and a face as white as snow. The second man had blonde almost white hair and a disgruntled look on his face. The one with black hair looked to the room where Mother was, then back to the blonde hair- nodded. The one with blonde hair turned and looked at Father and I as we were standing between him and Mothers room. Father stepped to the side, his gaze on the floor as the blonde haired man eyed me up and down before walking past us and entering Mothers room.

The other man was somehow instantly at my side, a crocked smile on his face. "Heidi my dear" how did he know my name? Who were these men? My mind raced with questions. "can we talk outside?" He motioned to the door my brother was still holding open, his gaze like Fathers lowered to the floor, I hesitated for a moment. "Everything is fine. I would just like a word in private, please" He took my hand, I shivered at how cold his hands were- but said nothing as I knew the air outside was cold. "My coat" I said as I reached for it from beside my brother, he released my hand and slipped it on, he again took my hand and lead me outside.

The next thing I knew I was flying, yes the black haired man tossed me over his shoulder and we flew. He stopped and put me down only once we had reached a very large castle. The blonde haired man was waiting for us at the door, ushering us inside. As I passed him I noticed he had a new smell on him…..burning wood? Upon entering the castle I looked around for a fire but what I saw were new faces. Two women were holding what looked to be…..No it couldn't be….It was. Two strange women were holding my siblings! I was sure of it Jane looked all like Mother and Alec a striking resemblance to Father. I started to step toward them, forgetting where I was. The black haired man instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me in the other direction, ignoring my pleas to see them up close and the questions as to the rest of my family. I was pulled into a small room that was lit by a single candle on the floor, a bed in the corner. The black haired man motioned for my coat and even though I was cold I handed it to him. He then motioned to the bed. Thinking that this man had bought me from my Father I stepped toward the bed, my thought raging as to what was about to happen. The man placed hand a on my shoulder and took the other in his, "Heidi my dear please, relax, lay back and relax. This will all be over very quickly" I did as I was told as the man kissed the back of my hand the same crocked smile on his face as he leaned over me. I didn't know what to do, what to expect so I tilted my head toward his, leaning in for what I thought was to be my first kiss. But instead all I heard was a soft chuckle as the black haired man went for not my mouth but my neck.

The next what seemed like years were filled of darkness and pain. From the moment I felt him bite me an intense fire raged through out my body. The pain was worse than anything I could have possibly imagined. It never calmed or released me from it grasp for even a split second, it seemed to only get stronger.


End file.
